Amazing Spider-Man 375
"The Bride of Venom" is the title to the first story featured in issue #375 of the first ''Amazing Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by David Michelinie with artwork by Mark Bagley and inks by Randy Emberlin. Bagley & Emberlin also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. It was colored by Bob Sharen, and lettered by Richard Starkings and Rick Parker. The story was edited by Danny Fingeroth. This issue shipped with a March, 1993 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.95 per copy (US). "The Bride of Venom" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Amelia Chen * Anne Weying * Battlestar, Lemar Hoskins * Carl Brock * Crippler, Carlton Strickland * Doug Powell * J. Jonah Jameson * Mary Jane Watson * Mary Parker At the time of publication, it was believed that Richard Parker and Mary Parker actually appeared in this story. ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #388 reveals that the Richard and Mary from this timeline are in fact Life Model Decoys sent by the Chameleon. * Raul Quentino * Richard Parker * Silver Sable, Silver Sablinova * Venom, Eddie Brock * Lance Bannon * Morty * Silver Sable International * Wild Pack * Altered humans * Humans * Symbiotes * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Daily Bugle :* 34th Street :* Symkarian Embassy :* Thrill World :* SoHo :* Peter and Mary Jane's apartment * Robots :* Life Model Decoys * Shield * Sonic blaster * Spider-tracer * Web-shooters * Helicopter * Taxicab * Van * Sonic projection * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Alien parasites * Amusement park * Flashback "True Friends" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Silver Sable, Silver Sablinova * Doctor Octopus, Otto Octavius * Sandman, William Baker * Venom, Eddie Brock * Amelia Chen * Battlestar, Lemar Hoskins * Crippler, Carlton Strickland * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Invisible Woman, Susan Richards * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Raul Quentino * The Thing, Ben Grimm * Fantastic Four * Wild Pack * Altered humans * Humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Baxter Building ::* Greenwich Village :::* Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum * Doc Ock's tentacles * Spider-tracer * Web-shooters * None * None * Superhero * Supervillain "The Monster Within" * John Jameson * J. Jonah Jameson * Jake Austin * Glory Grant * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Daily Bugle staff * Altered humans * Humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Daily Bugle * Moonstone pendant * Spacecraft * Transformation * Astronaut "Echoes..." * Chameleon, Dmitri Smerdyakov * Kraven the Hunter, Sergei Kravinoff * Unnamed criminals * Gary * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * None * Altered humans * Humans * New York :* New York City * Web-shooters * None * Shape-shifting * Cemetery Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this issue is "Spidey vs. Venom: The Final Confrontation!" * "ASM 375" serves as a shortcut to this page. * "True Friends" Makes reference to the Human Torch burning down Empire State University. This happened in ''Fantastic Four'' #372. * Having failed to defeat Spider-Man, Kraven the Hunter took his own life at the climax of the "Kraven's Last Hunt" storyline in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #294 in November, 1987. * This is the first appearance of Anne Weying, who is the ex-wife of Eddie Brock. She also appears in the Venom feature film where she is played by actress Michelle Williams. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * References